memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tuvix (episode)
After a transporter malfunction, Tuvok and Neelix are merged into a single being. In the search for a way to restore them to their original forms, a moral dilemma is faced: In order to save two people, are they killing another one? Summary On a scout mission, Lieutenant Tuvok and Neelix collect plant specimens to bring back to . Among the plants is a local breed of orchids. As they return, a transporter malfunction merges the two into one organism: Tuvix. Possessing both Tuvok's Vulcan logic and Neelix's charming personality and sense of humor, Tuvix quickly integrates with the crew and becomes a valuable member. As an individual bestowed with the personalities and qualities of both Tuvok and Neelix he is not only a capable security officer but also becomes a better chef than Neelix was before the accident. However, for many crew members, especially those close to Tuvok and Neelix, the loss of their friends and peers is not as easily accepted. Kes, in particular, is experiencing much grief over the loss of Neelix. When attempting to find the reason behind the transporter malfunction, it turns out that one of the orchids that they were transporting from the surface with them was the catalyst for their merging. Using lysosomal enzymes, the plant was able to symbiotically scramble both of them, merging them into one organism. The crew attempts the same with various plant combinations, and comes up with a variety of exotic and wonderful creations. Nevertheless, all attempts to undo the change are met with catastrophe. After much research however, The Doctor is finally able to reverse the process by radioactively labeling one half of Tuvix's genome, so the transporter can separate the two individuals. Everyone is very hopeful and excited about the prospects of having Tuvok and Neelix back, except for one person: in all their efforts and joy over being able to bring back the two, the one thing the crew has not taken into account is that Tuvix does not want to die, thus sacrificing his life to bring back the two crew members. Captain Kathryn Janeway – who must speak for Tuvok and Neelix who are not there to speak for themselves, now faces a moral dilemma: bring back two crew members who have loved ones waiting for them or sacrifice a man who has become a much liked and trusted friend over the past few weeks, rather than merely a transporter accident. After much soul searching and painful deliberation, she decides that Tuvix has to undergo the procedure. She orders him to report to sickbay but Tuvix refuses, stating that this was nothing more than an execution. After a brief struggle on the bridge, he is led to sickbay. When arriving at sickbay, The Doctor informs the captain that he will not perform the procedure and thus eliminate Mr. Tuvix against his will. Therefore, Janeway is left with the task of having to perform the procedure herself. She is successful for Tuvix is gone and Tuvok and Neelix are both finally restored. While Kes is overjoyed to have both her partner and mentor back, Janeway simply acknowledges the two and leaves, knowing that she will need to live with the moral consequences of her actions. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 49655.2. Our sensors have located a variety of flower which may prove to be a valuable nutritional supplement. I have sent Mister Neelix and Mister Tuvok to collect samples.'' *''Chief Medical Officer’s log, supplemental. Extensive microcellular scans on the merged humanoid have thus far yielded no clue as to either a cause or a method of separation. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 49678.4. It’s been two weeks since the transporter accident that created Mister Tuvix. And while it’s still not entirely clear that he’s with us permanently, he’s certainly been doing his best to settle in. The crew seems to be growing accustomed to his presence, and he’s proving to be a very able tactical officer who isn’t afraid to express his opinions. While he’s forging relationships with many of the officers, he seems to be keeping a respectful distance from Kes, allowing her to adjust to the circumstances on her own terms. As for my relationship with Tuvix, I’ve found him to be an able adviser, who skillfully uses humor to make his points. And although I feel a bit guilty saying it, his cooking is better than Neelix’s. My taste buds are definitely happy to have him around. '' Memorable Quotes "A name... I can see why The Doctor's finding it so difficult to choose one... why don't you call me... Neevok? Wait... this is better... how about Tuvix!" : - Tuvix "... I've been poked and prodded in organs I didn't even know I had!" : - Tuvix on The Doctor's examination "Do you mind telling me what's going on here, crewman?" "We're making dinner." "I see. Alright, everybody out!" "On whose authority?" "Chief of security or Head Chef, take your pick. Out, out, out!" : - Tuvix and Hogan, upon arrival in the mess hall "Sex!" "I beg your pardon?" : - Tuvix and Janeway "At what point did he become an individual, and not a transporter accident?" : - Janeway Links and references Starring *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also starring *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Background Information *The original title for this episode was "Symbiogenesis". *''Voyager'''s science laboratory is seen for the first time in this episode. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.10, . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Tom Wright as Tuvix *Simon Billig as Hogan Co-Stars *Bahni Turpin as Swinn Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Louis Ortiz as Culhane *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick **Unknown actor as Ensign Murphy References airponics bay; Andorian amoeba, annular confinement beam; Ayala; Barium; biobed; biochemical analysis; biochemistry; biofilter; bio-spectral analysis; botanical science; chloroplast; consciousness; cytoplasmic protein; DNA, egg; enzyme; execution; flour; funeral dirge; gastrointestinal disorder; isotope probe; Johnson, Mark; Jupiter Station; lysosomal enzyme; mating; medical transporter; microcellular organism; microcellular scan; molecular imaging scanner; monster, multiple personality disorder; mushroom; Numerian Inquisition; Ocampan prayer taper; orchid; pollination; pool; protein; proximity detector; psychological profile; radiation; radioisotope; single-celled organism; spatula; surgical targeting scanner; Swinn, symbiogenesis; T'Pel; taste bud; tea; Trellan crepe; X-ray; water; weather |next= }} de:Tuvix (Episode) fr:Tuvix (épisode) it:Tuvix (episodio) nl:Tuvix (aflevering) Category:VOY episodes Category:VOY episodes